Lo comprendí
by Odisea
Summary: La muerte de Snape era inevitable, a pesar de que intentó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ver esos ojos, los de Lily, una última vez. Spoilers DH.


Este es el primer fic que subo aquí, aunque más que fic en el sentido estricto de la palabra es One-shot. Contiene spoilers de DH.

**Disclaimer**: No soy inglesa, no soy rubia y para nada soy más rica que la reina de Inglaterra.

* * *

_Snape lo miró como si no le quedara ni una sola gota de sangre en las venas y aflojó la mano con que le agarraba la túnica._

—_Mírame… _—_susurró._

_Los ojos verdes buscaron los negros, pero un segundo más tarde algo se extinguió en las profundidades de los de Snape, dejándolos clavados, inexpresivos y vacíos._

Yo ya sabía que el Señor Tenebroso me iba a matar, lo conocía demasiado bien, al fin y al cabo. Como último intento le pedí ir al castillo en busca del chico, a pesar de que esperaba oír una negación que no tardó en llegar: cuando escuché ese «no» rotundo todo mi mundo se derrumbó, volví a ver esos ojos. Verdes, sin vida, mirándome fijamente, culpándome de su muerte y del futuro de su hijo. Pensé que merecía lo que me estaba pasando, después de todo fui el causante de su muerte.

Nunca me lo perdoné.

Cuando me di cuenta, la inseparable serpiente del Señor Oscuro se acercaba a mí, y finalmente me mordió. Sentí el sabor de la muerte en la boca, y un escozor cada vez más insoportable que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, sólo podía pensar en esos ojos verdes que aún estaban vivos, aquellos que no había salvado. En esos ojos que sólo reflejaban odio cada vez que se fijaban en mí.

Unos segundos más tarde de que se fuera el Señor Tenebroso, vi aparecer al «niño que vivió» de la nada y una esperanza se abrió paso en mi pecho. Esos sentimientos que estaban escondidos volvieron a surgir en mí y, para cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. La muerte se abría paso en mi cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante, pero yo sólo podía pensar en que tenía que ver esos ojos, los ojos de Lily, una vez más.

Recordé su perfume embriagador, su pelo, su boca… Todo eso había desaparecido y, en cambio, sus ojos seguían vivos, delante de mí.

Pensando sólo en eso, en volver a verlos una vez más para poder caer en el inmenso abismo negro, se lo pedí, buscándolos con desesperación.

Yo era un cadáver andante, no hacía falta mirarme en un espejo para notarlo. Mis manos huesudas casi no tenían fuerza, mis piernas no me habrían sostenido en pie aunque hubiera querido y mi cara estaba demacrada. Sin embargo, cogí con una fuerza inusual al chico y le obligué a que me mirara a los ojos, como solía hacer Lily, y tan sólo un segundo bastó para que la muerte me llevara con ella.

Numerosos recuerdos me abrumaban, dejándome sin respiración, haciéndome verla delante de mí, aunque eso sólo fuera un engaño. Ante esa visión aflojé un poco la presión que ejercía mi mano sobre el brazo de Potter. ¡Cuánto dolor pude experimentar al recordarlo todo! Pero llegó el momento: mis dedos dejaron de tocar la tela, mis ojos abiertos habían quedado sin nada de vida, aún con el reflejo de los ojos de la madre del chico que tenía delante. Ahora solamente era un cuerpo como tantos otros que habían caído en la batalla.

En el mismo instante en que la muerte me daba su abrazo letal comprendí el enredo en el que se había convertido mi vida, aunque ni siquiera supe el porqué de esa repentina comprensión en el último segundo de mi vida. Comprendí que mi error al desvelar la profecía había hecho que Lily muriera para cumplirla. Comprendí que yo la había matado.

Mi brazo cayó al suelo, inerte. Todo mi cuerpo quedó inerte, como si nunca hubiera habido nada que indicara lo contrario, como si nunca hubiera habido vida en él, como si nunca hubiera sido Severus Snape.

Ahora mi cuerpo estaba muerto, pero hacía dieciséis años, justo cuando Lily murió, yo morí con ella.  
_  
_—_Mírame… _—_susurró._

_Los ojos verdes buscaron los negros, pero un segundo más tarde algo se extinguió en las profundidades de los de Snape, dejándolos clavados, inexpresivos y vacíos. La mano que sujetaba a Harry cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y Snape se quedó inmóvil._

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y como se suele decir: _un fic con reviews es un fic feliz_ (? :3

Y espero que lo disfrutéis ahora un poquito más, ya que he corregido algunos errores que tenía ; )


End file.
